Teen Titans and the Haunted Tower
by TitanFan11
Summary: The Teen Titans are having an ordinary day until they meet a creepy guy named Mr. H. Soon their day ends up being out of the ordinary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

1

It was in the middle of the night. All the Titans in Titan's Tower were asleep. All except Cyborg. He wasn't able to sleep so he went into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Cyborg opened the fridge. He searched through the food.

"Maybe, I'll just have a sandwich." He muttered.

Cyborg eagerly started tossing food on the table that he would use to create his ultimate sandwich called: The Cy-filler upper sandwich. Cyborg slammed the fridge door shut, and began to make his dream sandwich.

"Okay a little baloney, ham, sausage, steak, hamburger, beef, turkey, chicken, onion, lettuce, tomato, cheese, mustard, and ketchup."

Cyborg stared at his creation. There was something missing. Cyborg searched through the cupboards and grabbed the pepper. He jumped back to his sandwich.

"The Cy-filler upper sandwichcan't be The Cy-filler upper sandwich without an ounce of pepper."

Cyborg added the final touch to his sandwich and began devouring it.

"Mmmmmmmmm, man this is good!"

"Cy, what are you eating?" asked Beast Boy who came from the dark halls of their tower.

Beast Boy walked up to Cyborg and peeked at his sandwich. Immediately he jumped back.

"Ewe! That is so gross! How could you put all that meat in it?! It's disgusting!"

"Listen, I can't help it if you're a vegetarian. I'm a meat lover. I eat meat!!"

"Dude, I've been those animals! How can you just eat it in front of me?"

"Well, I didn't ask you to watch me eat. You came in here. So if you have a problem with me eating meat, then why don't you just leave?" argued Cyborg.

He took another bite of his sandwich. Beat boy gagged. He ran to the fridge. Beast boy looked at all the Titan's food, until he saw some tofu. He swiped it from the fridge and slammed the door.

"If you're going to eat something that I think is disgusting, than I'm going to eat something you think is disgusting!"

Beast Boy waved the package of tofu in the air. Cyborg ignored him. Beast Boy frowned. He gasped.

"Okay, then I'm going to make tofu waffles with soymilk!"

With that request Cyborg jumped in front of Beast Boy before he could get to the waffle iron.

"Oh no you don't! Not with my waffle iron!"

"Dude, it's not even your waffle iron! It's everybody's!"

"Well I'm sure not everybody is going to want tofu waffles!"

"Well I'm pretty sure no body is going to want a cow sandwich!"

"It's not a cow sandwich! It's called The Cy-filler upper sandwich! If you're going to talk about my sandwich at least get the name right!"

Because of all their shouting, it caused Raven to wake up. She hobbled out of the dark halls and into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" moaned a grumpy Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped arguing and turned toward Raven.

"Oh, uh Raven. Hi, what are you doing up?" asked Cyborg with an unsure smile.

"I'm seeing what this pointless argument is going to take to make it stop! Fighting is pointless and people are sleeping! You just can't disturb them like this."

"Uh, well sorry. But he started it!" explained Beast Boy.

"I started it? No, you did! Why you little termite!"

"Stop it!" growled Raven.

She grabbed them with her black energy, and held Beast Boy and Cyborg away from each other. Her eyes glowed white.

"I'm asking again, what is it going to take to make you shut up?" growled Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. They smiled.

"Well…….." they both said at the same time.

Raven let the boys free from her energy. They smiled at her.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

Chapter

2

"No, I'm not going to do it!" growled Raven.

"Oh come on Raven! It'll be fun! Plus, you'll get us to stop arguing and shouting." Pleaded Beast Boy.

"I already have." She said.

Raven started heading back into the dark halls. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh no we haven't Raven!" called Beast Boy.

Raven turned back toward them with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You smell like you need an oil change!" Beast Boy shouted at Cyborg.

"I do?"

Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg by the ear.

"No, we're pretending to fight so that Raven will play stink ball with us!" whispered Beast Boy.

He let go of Cyborg's ear.

"Oh, well then. You smell like you've been rolling in dog dung!" Cyborg shouted back.

Beast Boy smiled.

"Oh yah, well look who's talking you idiotic computer!"

"You look like an elf but you sure don't smell like one!"

"You're such an idiot!!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Enough!" Raven hollered. "Fine I'll play your pointless game with you. But will that make you shut up?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg happily nodded. Cyborg quickly ran to his room and retrieved the stink ball. The stink ball was a pile of old, dirty, and smelly socks that were rolled into a ball. Cyborg ran back to Raven and Beast Boy. Raven moaned. Cyborg took a whiff of the stink ball.

"Whew, man that stinks!" Cyborg happily replied.

"Let's just get this over with." groaned Raven.

"Okay then, I'll give you two a heads start! So start running!" replied Cyborg.

Beast Boy turned into a jack rabbit and hopped away into the dark. Raven sighed and then she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She then levitated away. Cyborg waited. Then a little light (sort of like a car's head light) came out from his left shoulder. He charged into the darkness with the light showing him the way.

Beast Boy kept hopping deeper into the darkness. Finally he resumed human form. He glanced around.

"Gee, never knew Titan's tower could get so dark."

Beast Boy immediately turned into an owl and scanned the hall that he was in.

"Night vision rocks!" thought Beast Boy as he flew away.

Beast Boy flew to the main room where the Titans would gather for movie night. He saw Raven meditating on the sofa. This time she didn't have her cloak's hood on her head. Beast Boy landing next to her and resumed human form.

"Hey, you're supposed to be playing."

"I am. I'm waiting for Cyborg to find me so that we can get this stupid game over with."

Beast Boy gave her an annoyed look. He stood up.

"Well I'm not going to let him find me."

With that Beast Boy flew off as an owl.

Cyborg kept searching through the darkness; the stink ball was still in his hand. His light on his shoulder went back into his shoulder then he switched to night vision. The halls were empty.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given them a heads start."

Cyborg clomped past Starfire's room. He searched through the dark halls. Suddenly he could hear foot steps. He turned around. The foot steps were coming from around a corner. Cyborg aimed the stink ball. Just then a boot appeared from around the corner. Without thinking Cyborg threw the stink ball. It hit his target! Cyborg heard a girl's terrified scream.

"Booyah! I got you Raven!"

"I am not Raven," said Starfire.

She stomped toward Cyborg. Her eyes glowed a lime green.

"St-Starfire!" stammered Cyborg. "I thought you were asleep,"

"I was; but then I needed to go to what is called the bathroom. And then I was attack by this smelly ball of the socks!"

Starfire shoved the stink ball into Cyborg. Cyborg grunted from the force of the shove.

"Please explain!"

"Okay, okay but it's a long story……and a stupid one." Complained Cyborg.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

Chapter

3

Robin heard Starfire's scream and started going to the place where it came from. Before he could go any further, he tripped over a snake's tail. Robin landed flat on his face. He slowly sat up and looked around with a stunned look. Beast Boy resumed human form.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing this early in the morning?" Robin asked.

"Well, do you want the whole story or just plain and simple?"

"Definitely plain and simple,"

"Well me, Cyborg, and Raven are playing Stink Ball."

Robin gave Beast Boy a confused look. He folded his arms.

"And why would you be playing this early in the morning?"

"Well………okay this is going to lead you into the whole story."

Robin sighed.

"Go ahead," he moaned.

A huge smile spread across Beast Boy's face.

"Okay, well I went into the kitchen because I was hungry. But then I saw Cyborg there eating a meat sandwich-"

"Do you mean his Cy-filler upper sandwich?" interrupted Robin.

"Whatever. Anyway we sorta got into an argument and woke up Raven. Then we made up this deal that if me and Cyborg would stop arguing that Raven would play Stink Ball with us. So now we're playing."

"Well, okay. But what made Starfire scream?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Maybe, she found a zit."

Robin shot a dirty look at Beast Boy. They both got up.

"Well I'm going to find out why she screamed." Announced Robin.

He dashed down the hallway leaving Beast Boy all alone. Robin kept running when suddenly a ball of dirty socks hit his side and sent him flying to the ground.

"Yes got ya BB!" cried Cyborg.

He and Starfire ran over to Robin. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Robin!" they gasped.

"Awe man not again!" groaned Cyborg.

Robin got up.

"That's the second time I've got knocked down today." Muttered Robin.

He looked at them.

"Starfire, why did you scream?"

Starfire blushed.

"Well, Cyborg accidentally mistook me as Raven. So he threw the smelly ball of socks at me. I was not expecting the attack, so I screamed." She smiled. "And now Cyborg has mistaken you as our friend Beast Boy."

"I just saw Beast Boy." Replied Robin.

Cyborg jumped in front of him.

"You did? Where!?" asked Cyborg anxiously.

"I last saw him down the hall."

With that Cyborg bolted down the hall with Starfire flying close behind. Robin sighed and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

Chapter

4

Beast Boy still stood where Robin left him suddenly he heard someone running toward him. He saw Cyborg coming down the hall with Starfire and Robin. The stink ball was in his hand.

"Oh snap!" screamed Beast Boy.

He turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"Where do you think you're going you little grass stain?!" called Cyborg.

Beast Boy kept running. Cyborg aimed and fired the stink ball at Beast Boy. It went flying like a rocket and hit Beast Boy right in the back. The force was so great that it made Beast Boy go flying into a wall! Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg halted.

"Whoa, maybe I shouldn't throw hard anymore." Said Cyborg.

Robin pushed past him and ran to Beast Boy.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin as he helped him up.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a daze.

"Dude…………that was totally awesome!" yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg grinned while Robin smiled an unsure smile.

"We have succeeded in getting Beast Boy! We are victorious!" Starfire cheered.

"Now all we need to do is find Raven." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh Raven? She's on the sofa meditating." Explained Beast Boy.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" replied Cyborg.

"Yes, let us find Raven!" said Starfire gleefully.

Cyborg picked up the stink ball and ran down the hall. Starfire giggled and flew after him. Beast boy turned into a falcon and followed them. Robin just smiled and then ran after his friends. Soon the four of them arrived in the main room. Where they saw Raven on the sofa meditating. Cyborg grinned wickedly and crept up behind her. Right when he was going to drop the stink ball on her head Raven opened her eyes.

"Don't you dare. If you do, then you are so dead. Besides I surrender."

Cyborg immediately put the stink ball away and cheered.

"All right ya'll! Who's turn is it next?" asked Cyborg.

Starfire waved her hand in the air.

"Oh, I wish it to be me please!" she begged.

Raven rolled her eyes. Cyborg threw the stink ball. Starfire gracefully retrieved it. Then she landed back on the ground and giggled. Robin yawned.

"Maybe we should continue this later. It's 2:00 in the morning."

Robin let out another yawn and started walking back into the dark halls.

"Besides we'll need to save our energy for tomorrow."

All the Titans except Robin look at one another.

"What's happening tomorrow?" asked Cyborg.

Robin stopped.

"You never know." He replied.

He then disappeared into the darkness. The remaining Titans shrugged and went back into their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

Chapter

5

Beast Boy woke up. He immediately ran out of his room and into the kitchen. He had to get there before Cyborg did. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to make a breakfast that he could eat. When he got to the kitchen Cyborg was already there.

"Awe man!" Beast Boy groaned.

Cyborg was making scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles. Beast Boy hauled himself over to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"I call the waffle iron next," moaned Beast Boy.

"If you're going to put that tofu stuff in it. Then when you're done wash the waffle iron with hot water, soap, sanitizer, and disinfectant." Declared Cyborg.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

Raven came into the main room and sat back on the sofa with a book. Beast Boy looked over at her. Instantly he went over.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Raven replied.

"Please?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Go away!" she commanded.

Beast Boy stayed where he was. Raven groaned.

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos," murmured Raven.

Suddenly her black energy grabbed Beast Boy and threw him back in the kitchen.

"Hey!" he complained.

Cyborg chuckled.

"Couldn't take a hint huh?"

Beast Boy glared at him. Just then Starfire entered.

"Good morning my friends! Isn't it a splendid day?"

Starfire flew over to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were.

"The food smells wonderful!" complemented Starfire.

"Thanks Star," said Cyborg.

He continued with breakfast. Starfire smiled.

"Friends, I am eager to finish the game of the smelly socks. I have been waiting most patiently. When will we be able to continue?" asked Starfire.

"Probably after breakfast but that only depends if the alarm doesn't go off." Answered Cyborg.

Starfire giggled with delight.

"Here BB I'm finished with the waffle iron." Said Cyborg.

"Finally," complained Beast Boy.

Cyborg handed the waffle iron to Beast Boy.

"But remember after you're done wash it with hot water, soap, sanitizer, and disinfectant."

Beast Boy again rolled his eyes. Then he began to make tofu waffles. Cyborg watched him and gagged. Starfire looked around the room.

"Everyone is here but Robin. Is he still doing the sleep?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"Then I will go search for him." Concluded Starfire.

Right when she was about to leave, Robin entered the main room.

"Robin you have awakened!" cried Starfire cheerfully.

She flew over to him. Robin greeted her with a warm smile.

"Robin, are you not excited to play the game of the smelly socks?" asked Starfire with a smile.

Robin flinched.

"Uh, yeah. It's going to be fun." He lied.

Starfire smiled even bigger.

"Cyborg says that we can continue after breakfast!"

Starfire noticed that the bench table hadn't been set. She gasped.

"We must set the table with silverware and plates!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed Robin and they both hurried and set the table.

"All right ya'll, time to eat!" cried Cyborg.

He took the food to the bench table. Starfire and Robin sat down. Raven closed her book and went over to the fridge. She picked out a red apple and sat down with Robin and Starfire.

"Coming!" called Beast Boy.

He grabbed a plate and put his tofu waffles on it. Then he went over to the bench table and sat down. Cyborg also sat down. Immediately he jumped back up.

"Whoa we need milk!" he exclaimed.

Cyborg ran to the fridge with Beast Boy behind him. Cyborg grabbed the milk. Before he could shut it Beast Boy grabbed the soymilk.

"Man what are you doing?!"

"Getting the soymilk, what does it look like?" answered Beast Boy.

"Oh no you aren't! You were lucky that I let you make tofu waffles with my waffle iron, but I'm not going to let you take the soymilk!!" stated Cyborg.

Instantly Cyborg and Beast Boy started having a tug-o-war fight over the soymilk.

"This is going to take a while," complained Raven.

She opened her book and started reading again. Robin and Starfire exchanged annoyed expressions.

"It stays!" yelled Cyborg.

"It goes!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"It stays!"

"It goes!"

"No, it's staying!"

"It's going!"

"Guys, stop fighting so we can eat!" commanded Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ignored him. With all their yelling Raven wasn't able to concentrate on reading her book.

"Be quit!" she screamed.

Everyone looked at her. She blushed and continued reading. Robin got up and walked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy. He grabbed the soymilk.

"Listen lets just put this on the table with the other milk and eat." Reasoned Robin.

Cyborg grabbed the other milk and groaned while Beast Boy cheered. The three of them sat back at the bench table. Then all the Titans began eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, and places

Chapter

6

After breakfast the Titans put away the food in the fridge and the dishes in the sink. They all sat down on the sofa.

"Now that the breakfast is done can we continue our game?" asked Starfire gleefully.

"Oh great!" moaned Raven.

"Yes," Robin said.

Just then the criminal alarm went off. Red lights flashed throughout the main room. Robin jumped up.

"Trouble!" he exclaimed.

With that the Titans ran out of the room and to where the T-car was parked. Cyborg and Robin jumped into the first two seats while the others climbed into the back. Cyborg pushed the engine button and off they went. The T-car had a jet pack built into it so it was able to fly across Jump City Bay. Robin took out his communicator.

"We've got to go to the eastern Jump City jewelry store. That is where the attack is taking place." Explained Robin.

"Yah, but who's the attacker?" asked Cyborg.

Robin looked back down at his communicator.

"We've never met this guy before. His name is Mr. H."

"Oh that sounds scary," said Raven sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and put her cloak's hood on her head. Soon the T-car reached Jump City's eastern jewelry store. All the Titans jumped out of the car except Cyborg. He stayed behind to lock his car. Then immediately he ran after his friends.

The Teen Titans barged inside. Where they saw a guy whose skin was completely black. He was wearing a brown suit with a black tie and brown leather shoes. His eyes were red and they glowed. Robin folded his arms.

"Since you're new around here, allow me to introduce ourselves. We're the Teen Titans, and the bad guys are always defeated when we come."

"Then it's time for a change." Declared Mr. H.

His red eyes shot fire balls at the Titans. They dodged the attack. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and dived at Mr. H. Mr. H blew at Beast Boy. It made Beast Boy turn into ice, he fell on the ground, and his ice prison broke. Beast Boy gasped. Starfire ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Beast Boy nodded. She helped him up. Cyborg ran past them and pointed his sonic cannon at Mr. H. He fired! Right when it was about to hit Mr. H he put a force field over himself. That blocked the attack. The force field soon dissolved. Raven levitated into the air.

"Two can play this game. Azarath Metreone Zinthos!" shouted Raven.

Her black energy went flying at Mr. H, but it went right through him! Raven gasped. Mr. H levitated to where she was.

"Your magic is good little one." He said.

He shot red energy at her that knocked her back to the ground.

"But not as good as mine!"

Starfire flew up to Mr. H and punched him right in the face. The other Titans cheered. Suddenly Mr. H grabbed Starfire by the arm and paralyzed her! He let her go and instantly she fell.

"Starfire!" Robin cried.

He jumped up and caught her. Mr. H chuckled evilly and sent a table flying at Starfire and Robin. Robin gasped. Raven jumped in front of them and put one of her black energy force fields around them. This blocked the attack.

Right when Raven made her black energy force field go away. Mr. H ran up to her in kicked her in the face! Raven went flying into a jewelry case. Robin quickly put down Starfire and kicked Mr. H in the gut. Mr. H stumbled backward. Robin ran up to him, jumped in the air, and sent him a flying kick in the face. Mr. H groaned.

"I'm going to make you wish you hadn't done that!" hissed Mr. H.

Robin smirked. Mr. H lunged at Robin but missed. Robin threw one of his discs at him. Mr. H sank into the ground. Right as the disc hit the ground it exploded! Black smoke came from the ground and surrounded Robin. He gasped.

Just then Mr. H leapt into the black smoke and grabbed Robin! Robin struggled to break free from his grasp. Mr. H hauled Robin to the exit door. The other Titans watched in horror.

"No one follow, or your friend will be destroyed!" growled Mr. H.

Robin kept trying to break free of Mr. H's grasp. Raven looked around the room for something to stop Mr. H from kidnapping Robin. There was a big chandelier above Mr. H's head. Raven made a motion with her hand. Her black energy cut the chandelier from the ceiling and it fell right on Mr. H and Robin! Realizing she may of hurt Robin she cried:

"Robin!"

Robin squeezed his way out of the chandelier and ran to his friends.

"Thanks!" he told Raven.

"No problem." she said relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

7

The Titans waited for Mr. H to come crawling out of the broken chandelier but he didn't. Finally Cyborg went cautiously over to the chandelier. He gasped.

"He's gone! He's disappeared!" he stated.

"What!" Robin gasped.

He ran over to Cyborg and peered inside. He was right.

"Well where'd he go?" asked Robin.

Cyborg shrugged.

"Maybe we'll be able to track him down at the criminal tracker back at the tower." suggested Cyborg.

Robin nodded. Then he ran over to where the paralyzed Starfire laid.

"R-Robin," she moaned.

"We have to go back to the tower anyway." Concluded Robin.

He picked Starfire up and with the other Titans walked outside. Cyborg quickly unlocked the car. Robin carefully put Starfire in the back. Beast Boy and Raven climbed in after her. Robin jumped into the front with Cyborg. And off they went.

When they were inside the tower Robin got Starfire out of the car and carried her to the main room upstairs with the others close behind. When they reached the main room Robin gently set Starfire on the sofa.

"I do not like this unpleasant feeling," said Starfire unhappily.

Raven took the hood of her cloak of her head.

"Well it's going keep feeling unpleasant until it wears off." Explained Raven.

"Oh. Then how long will it last?" asked Starfire.

Raven shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe a couple of minutes or hours." Answered Raven.

Starfire groaned.

Robin went over to the criminal tracker and tried to locate Mr. H.

"That's strange. It's like he just teleported away. There's no trace of him!" said Robin looking frustrated.

"Well he was right about having a change with stopping every bad guy that we've come to stop." Concluded Beast Boy.

Robin glared at him.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth!" explained Beast Boy.

"Okay, so the bad guy got away. What else is there to do? We should just face the truth that the bad guy is gone. There's nothing else we can do." Said Raven.

She went over to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just continue with our day." Begged Raven.

Robin pulled away from her grasp.

"This guy almost kidnapped me, Raven, how can I just continue with our day?" asked Robin.

He turned to the others.

"I'm going to go research on this guy in the evidence room. If any body needs me then you'll know where to look." Announced Robin.

He went out of the main room and into the evidence room. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Captain Research strikes again!" moaned Beast Boy.

He went over to the sofa and sat next to Starfire. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He began skipping through the channels. Cyborg looked at the clock.

"Well it's 12:30, I'm going to make lunch!" announced Cyborg.

He ran into the kitchen. Raven grabbed her book and sat on the sofa with Beast Boy and Starfire. She began to read.

"Raven! I believe I am feeling better!" cried Starfire happily.

She started to move into a seating position.

"It is gone! I can move again!" cheered Starfire happily.

"Good for you," muttered Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

8

"Where did Cyborg go?" asked Starfire.

A bored Beast Boy pointed at the kitchen. Starfire looked and saw Cyborg.

"Thank you," said a grateful Starfire.

"Sure. Whatever." Said Beast Boy.

He still flipped through the channels. He groaned.

"Come on there's gotta be something good on!" complained Beast Boy.

Starfire flew over to Cyborg.

"No we shall not have lunch yet! We still have to finish the game of the smelly socks! And you said that we would finish it after breakfast, but the alarm went off! So now I demand that we finish the game!" commanded Starfire.

"Okay, okay!" complained Cyborg.

He put what food he started to take out back in the fridge.

"Well okay! You go inform BB and Raven while I go get the stink ball!" explained Cyborg.

He ran off. Starfire clapped her hands and giggled. Then she happily flew over to where Beast Boy and Raven were sitting. She smiled.

"My friends! I was told to inform you that we are going to continue with the game of the smelly socks! Cyborg is fetching it right now!" explained a happy Starfire.

Raven moaned.

"Sweet! Finally we're going to do something fun!" cheered Beast Boy.

He jumped up from the sofa. Raven stayed put.

"I'm not playing!" she stated.

"Oh but Raven, it will be fun! You must play!" cooed Starfire.

Raven gave her a dirty look.

"Or not," whined Starfire.

Raven continued to read her book. Starfire and Beast Boy shrugged. Just then Cyborg came running in.

"All right ya'll! I've got the stink ball!"

Starfire jumped up and down with a giggle.

"It is my turn! I have not forgotten." Added Starfire.

Cyborg handed her the ball of socks. She plugged her nose.

"But I did forget that the aroma is most unpleasant." Sighed Starfire.

She stared at the ball. Then instantly a smile spread across her face.

"Friends start running!" called Starfire.

Cyborg ran into a hall with Beast Boy as a hawk flying behind him. Starfire giggled. Then she waited until she couldn't see them. Off she flew!

Raven sat alone in the main room. She rolled her eyes.

"What is so fun about playing with a dirty ball of socks?" she thought.

Starfire searched throughout the halls for her friends. There was no sign of them. Just when she was about to go back to the main room she saw a green bunny hopping away from her.

"Beast Boy!" she cried.

Beast Boy flinched. Then he started madly hopping away. Starfire giggled and flew after him. With Starfire catching up to him Beast Boy turned into a cheetah.

Starfire flew ahead of him. Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks and resumed human form. Starfire threw the stink ball at him. Beast Boy screamed. It hit him right in the face and knocked him over. Starfire gasped and flew over to him. She helped him up.

"Beast Boy, did I hurt you?" she asked.

Beast Boy rubbed his face.

"No, I'm okay." he lied.

He groaned.

"Now let us find Cyborg!" said Starfire.

She grabbed the stink ball. Beast Boy then turned into a hawk and they both flew away to find Cyborg. They entered an empty hall and saw Cyborg about to turn a corner.

"Cyborg!" cheered Starfire.

She flew faster toward him. To catch up with her, Beast Boy flapped his wings harder. Cyborg turned toward them and yelped. He dashed around the corner with Starfire close behind.

Beast Boy tried desperately to catch up but he resumed human form and stood by himself panting. Then once he caught his breath he ran after them. Starfire now was above Cyborg.

Cyborg tried to get her off his trail but she could not be fooled. Starfire then fell behind and hurled the stink ball at Cyborg. The stink ball hit him in the back and he fell on the ground. Starfire landed next to him.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" cheered Starfire.

Just then Beast Boy caught up with them. He was still panting. Starfire helped Cyborg up.

"Whew, nice throw!" complemented Cyborg.

Starfire grinned.

"Now whose turn?" she asked.

Starfire and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy.

"I'll do my turn after lunch!" explained Beast Boy.

Then the three of them went into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

9

"We should have a picnic!" suggested Starfire when they entered.

"Yah, that's a great idea!" agreed Beast Boy. "Besides we could use a little fresh air,"

"And perhaps we can continue our game there!" said Starfire.

"Yah!" agreed Cyborg.

"I will go fetch the picnic basket!" announced Starfire.

She flew off. Just then Robin entered. Cyborg turned to him.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"No. Nothing. Simply nothing!" answered Robin.

He stared off into space.

"We're going on a picnic, just to let you know." Continued Cyborg.

Robin snapped out of it.

"Oh, okay." He said. "Does Raven know?"

"I don't think so," answered Cyborg.

"I do know!" called Raven.

She had been listening to them the whole time!

"Whoa, that's just creepy!" murmured Beast Boy.

Starfire returned with the picnic basket. Immediately Cyborg and Beast Boy started stuffing food in it. She turned to Robin.

"I did not hear. Was your researching successful?" she asked with a smile.

Robin shook his head.

"Oh. Well, I wish we could locate this mad man." She said.

When all the food and dishes were in the basket the Teen Titans headed down to the T-car. (With the stink ball.) They all sat in the same positions. Robin held the basket in his lap.

"Park, fresh air; here we come!" cheered Beast Boy.

Off they went. They soon came to the park. Right when they found a parking spot for the T-car. They all jumped out of the car. Cyborg locked it. They found a table in a shady place. Robin put the picnic basket on the table.

Beast Boy turned into a dog and ran off.

"Where's he going?" asked Cyborg.

"You never know with Beast Boy," answered Raven.

"Well I hope he knows that we're going to start eating without him." Added Cyborg.

He started taking the food out of the basket.

"What is this? It's that tofu stuff! He brought that tofu stuff!" shouted Cyborg angrily.

Raven rolled her eyes. Then the others started making their own sandwiches.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was sniffing his surroundings. He resumed human form.

"Nothing beats getting a good stretch!" announced Beast Boy.

Just then he saw two red lights glowing in a bush.

"What is that?" asked Beast Boy aloud.

He went over to the red lights. Instantly a black hand shot out of the bush and grabbed him. He screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

Chapter

10

The other Titans heard his scream. They dropped their food and stood up.

"Was that Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"I think so!" answered Robin. "Titans Go!"

The Titans ran over to where the scream came from and saw Mr. H levitating in the air with Beast Boy in his arms! They all gasped!

"Help!" screamed Beast Boy.

He tried to break free from Mr. H's grasp but Mr. H would squeeze him when he did!

"Let him go!" growled Robin.

"I don't intend to!" answered Mr. H.

He levitated higher in the air!

"I propose a trade," suggested Mr. H.

"What do you want?" asked Raven.

"I'll trade you your friend if-"started Mr. H.

Beast Boy turned into a mouse and broke free from Mr. H's grasp. He fell but quickly turned into a hawk and landed on the ground where his friends were. Mr. H screamed in frustration. Then he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy resumed human form.

"Yah, but that guy almost kidnapped me! What is his problem?!" complained Beast Boy.

"First me and now Beast Boy. Mr. H must want something really bad, but what could it be?" asked Robin.

He searched throughout the skies.

"Titans, I suggest we clean up our lunch and finish it at the tower." Commanded Robin.

He looked up at the skies one last time and headed back to their picnic.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Raven.

They all followed Robin and helped him load the stuff into the T-car.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

11

The Titans got into the T-car and went back to Titan's Tower. They unloaded the stuff and took it up in the main room. They then finished their meal and cleaned up. Beast Boy turned on the TV.

"Who wants to play a video game?" he asked.

"Oh I do!" shouted Cyborg.

"I'll play winner!" added Robin.

Cyborg and Robin sat on the couch while Beast Boy got the game set up. He put a car racing game in. Then he gave a control panel to himself and Cyborg. They started playing. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she groaned.

Raven began to meditate when Starfire came up to her.

"Raven," she said.

Raven opened one eye.

"What?" she growled.

"May I meditate with you?" Starfire asked with a smile.

Raven returned it.

"All right."

Raven levitated in the air while Starfire floated beside her.

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos," they said over and over.

"Come on! Come on!" Robin shouted.

Starfire and Raven opened an eye and stared at them.

"You can't pass me BB! You know you can't!" shouted Cyborg.

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy shouted back.

Raven and Starfire opened both eyes and exchanged annoyed glances.

"Wanna continue this in my room?" asked Raven.

Starfire nodded. Then they both got up and left the noisy boys. The boys continued to play video games until 8:00 pm. They got up and stretched.

"Well we missed dinner." Groaned Cyborg. "Wanna snack?"

"Why didn't Raven and Starfire come down to inform us that it was time for dinner?" asked Robin.

He looked around the room.

"I have no clue but wasn't that an awesome game?" asked Beast Boy.

"Come on let's go look for them." Said Robin.

He and Cyborg started walking into the hallway.

"Uh, guys!" said Beast Boy.

Robin and Cyborg turned around and gasped. The control panels were red and they were floating in the air! Then the TV quickly grew legs and it started walking towards them. It had red eyes!

"It's alive!" screamed Beast Boy.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

12

"Run for it!" shouted Robin.

The three Titans dashed into the hall. The monsters hissed and went after them! The TV monster began shooting electricity at them while the control panels zapped lasers at them. They dodged the attacks and went around a corner.

"We can't do this forever!" complained Cyborg as he dodged an electricity bolt.

Robin madly looked around for a hiding place.

"Titans! Quick into my room!" commanded Robin.

The three Titans jumped into Robin's room and shut the door. They leaned against it and listened for the monsters.

"I don't hear anything." Said Beast Boy.

"I'm going to find out where Starfire and Raven are." Said Robin.

He took out his communicator.

"Starfire come in! Starfire come in!" called Robin.

He listened. He could hear nothing but static.

"Okay then I'll try Raven." Muttered Robin.

Beast Boy started pacing while Cyborg nervously tapped his fingers on his arm.

"Raven come in! Raven come in!" called Robin.

"What?" answered Raven.

Her face appeared on the screen of his communicator.

"Raven! Where are you? Is Starfire with you?!" blurted out Robin.

"Calm down. Me and Starfire are just shopping at the mall, why?" asked Raven.

"You're shopping at the mall! Why didn't you tell us?!" shouted Robin.

"Shush!" hissed Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"We did tell you. It's just that you were so focused on your pointless video game that you didn't notice." Answered Raven.

"Oh," said Robin.

He blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay then why didn't Starfire answer her communicator?" asked Robin.

"She didn't bring it. Now I've answered all your questions but you still haven't answered mine. Now why do you want to know all this stuff?" asked Raven.

"I don't exactly know but-" started Robin.

"Uh Robin, they've found us!" interrupted Cyborg.

He and Beast Boy ran to the door and tried to keep it from opening as the monsters tried to get in!

"What's happening?!" asked Raven.

Robin had no time to answer the screen went out and Raven disappeared.

"Raven? Raven!" shouted Robin.

He put his communicator back in his utility belt and ran to help Cyborg and Beast Boy block the door. The monsters pounded on the door. Thud! Thud! Thud! Suddenly a medal hand broke through the door and tried to grab one of them. The three Titans immediately jumped back. Slowly the door was being forced open.

"What are we going to do?" cried Beast Boy.

Robin desperately looked around.

"I don't know," he finally said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him, baffled at what he said.

Suddenly the door was pushed open. The control panel monsters slithered in while the TV monster waited outside. The three titans backed away until they were trapped against the window.

The control panels slithered closer and got their lasers ready to fire. One of them fired! Robin grabbed the mirror on his dresser. The laser reflected on it and hit the control panel monster that fired it! It instantly turned back into a normal control panel.

"Sweet!" cried Beast Boy.

The other control panel glowed a brilliant red and fired some red energy at Robin! It hit him and knocked him on the ground!

"Okay never mind, not sweet!" screamed Beast Boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

13

"Okay, I'm tired of running around! Time to kick butt!" shouted Cyborg.

He got his sonic cannon out and started firing at the control panel! The first shot hit it and made it go flying into the TV monster!

"Booyah!" cheered Cyborg.

Robin jumped up and pointed at the monsters.

"Titans Go!" he shouted.

Beast Boy turned into a raptor and then they charged at the monsters. Robin took some of his flying discs out of his utility belt and threw them at the monsters! They exploded right on them! The monsters screeched and stumbled backward!

Then it was Cyborg's turn. He jumped onto the monsters and punched them. Right when he was going to fire his sonic cannon on them, the control panel fired red energy at him. Cyborg went flying backward and slammed into Robin! Both of them went flying into Robin's window.

Beast Boy closed in on the monsters and slammed into them! The monsters went rolling further into the hall! Beast Boy roared with pride. Just then the TV monster went running toward him! Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and then they had a fist fight!

Robin and Cyborg got up to help Beast Boy but the control panel monster slithered in front of them. Blocking their way to Beast Boy! Instantly it started shooting lasers at them! Cyborg hid in Robin's closet while Robin frantically leapt from wall to wall. Dodging the lasers!

When the control panel monster stopped firing lasers at him. Like a missile, Robin jumped and grabbed the monster! Then he hurled it into the TV monster that Beast Boy was fighting! The two monsters went rolling away! Beast Boy resumed human form and Cyborg came out of the closet.

"Thanks," panted Beast Boy.

Robin quickly went back inside his room and grabbed the mirror he used to block one of the control panel monster's attacks.

"We might need this," stated Robin.

"Do you have any idea who's been doing this?" asked Cyborg.

"I have a hunch, but I'm not sure if it's right." Answered Robin.

He looked back at the hall that they last saw the monsters.

"We better move!" commanded Robin.

Then the three Titans ran down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

14

While running down the hall all the lights suddenly turned off!

"Whoa! It's dark! I can't see!" screamed Beast Boy.

He bumped into Robin and jumped back.

"Ah! Guys, the monsters' found me!" he screamed again.

"Beast Boy, it's just me!" said an annoyed Robin.

"Oh," said Beast Boy feeling embarrassed. "I-I knew that!"

Robin shook his head. The little light built in Cyborg's shoulder came out.

"That's better," sighed Beast Boy.

"The power's been turned off!" explained Cyborg.

"That means that there's someone else in the tower besides us!" said Robin.

Beast Boy looked in front of them.

"Yah and I bet it's them!" he answered.

Beast Boy pointed to what he was talking about. Robin and Cyborg looked where he pointed. There in their way were eerie knights in glowing white armor!

"They're spooks!" cried Beast Boy.

Cyborg rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. The knights took out their swords and charged at them. Robin stepped in front of his friends; he quickly shoved the mirror into Beast Boy's arms. Then he took out his fighting stick. It immediately turned into a sword.

All the knights stopped except one. It swung it's sword at Robin. Robin dodged. Then they plunged into a sword fight. Bash! Bash! Bash! Went the swords when they slammed into each other.

Cyborg and Beast Boy watching in horror as the knight grabbed Robin and threw him into a wall! When Robin landed back on the ground his sword slid away from him! The knight swung its sword at Robin to make the kill! Robin rolled away before the sword could cut into him!

Robin jumped to his sword and threw it at the knight! It went through him! Robin gasped. The knight rushed towards him and started swinging the sword like a mad man! Robin dodged the swings!

Then Robin noticed that the knight wouldn't go into the places that Cyborg's light shone. Robin smirked. He stepped into the light. The knight accidentally followed him and right away he dissolved into dust and disappeared.

The other knights watched in terror and then ran away into the walls of the tower. Robin went over to his sword and grabbed it. It immediately turned back into a fighting stick. Robin put it back in his utility belt.

"Okay that was freaky!" said Beast Boy.

Just then the power went back on.

"Well I guess we won't need my light anymore." Said Cyborg.

He made the light go back into his shoulder. Then the power went back off.

"Never mind." Groaned Cyborg.

The light came back out of his shoulder. Suddenly the power came back on.

"Oh," said Cyborg.

The light went back into his shoulder. Again the power went off.

"Okay that is getting really annoying." Complained Beast Boy.

The light in Cyborg's shoulder came out again.

"Someone is messing with our power box. Let's go investigate." Said Robin.

Beast Boy gulped.

"B-But the power box is in the basement!"

"I know." Said Robin.

He and Cyborg starting walking to where the basement door was. Beast Boy gulped again. And ran to catch up with them.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

15

With Raven levitating and Starfire flying; they both went as fast as they could to the tower. Raven had her cloak's hood on her head. They went over Jump City Bay.

"The message Robin sent us came from his room!" explained Raven.

Starfire nodded. They flew to his window. They looked inside.

"It is very dark inside." Whined Starfire.

Raven went through the window, like a ghost, and into Robin's room. Starfire stared at her. Raven looked around the room. Everything seemed to be out of place and thrown about.

"What happened here?" wondered Raven aloud.

Starfire knocked on the window. Raven turned around. She accidentally forgot to take Starfire in with her. Starfire waved at her. Raven rolled her eyes.

Then she went back through the window, grabbed Starfire's arm, and then they both went through the window and into Robin's room.

Starfire looked around at the disorganized room.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. But Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy aren't here!" answered Raven.

"We must find them! They are our friends! They may need saving!" worried Starfire.

Raven sat on the ground and crossed her legs. She then started levitating in the air. Starfire stared at her with a confused look.

"Raven, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Finding Robin and the others." She answered. "Azarath Metreone Zinthos!"

Just then black energy shaped like a raven, emerged from her and it flew into the walls and disappeared. The black energy searched throughout the tower for Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. It found them right next to the basement door. It went flying at them.

"Uh, what is that?" asked Cyborg fearfully.

The black energy went inside Robin. He gasped! Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped away from him. They screamed.

"It's another ghost!" screamed Beast Boy.

Robin struggled and tried to break free from the black energy. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout his mind.

"Robin! Settle down, it's just me; Raven!" she insisted.

"Raven?" moaned Robin aloud.

Cyborg and Beast Boy let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes, we've come to help. What are you doing?" she asked in his mind.

"Someone's been messing with the power box. So we're going to investigate." He answered back in his mind.

"Stay right were you are until me and Starfire find you!"

"Okay," Robin answered.

The black energy left him and he let out a relieved sigh. He opened his eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were gone!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

16

While Robin had his eyes closed and was having a telepathic talk with Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been grabbed by red energy and taken down into the basement! They couldn't even let out a scream because this happened so fast! The red energy let them go, and they fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look at what I dragged in!" boomed a voice from the dark.

Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped out and looked around. Suddenly Mr. H emerged from the dark. They gasped.

"You!" growled Cyborg "You're the one who's been messing with us!"

"Correct." Answered Mr. H.

"What do you want with us?!" demanded Beast Boy.

Mr. H squinted.

"Your superheroes; aren't you supposed to figure that out yourselves?" asked Mr. H with a growl.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glared at him. Mr. H gave them a big smirk.

"Are you two the dummies of the team?" he asked.

After that comment Beast Boy immediately turned into an elephant and charged! When Beast Boy was close enough to him, Mr. H levitated over him. Beast Boy slammed into a wall. He resumed human form and groaned.Mr. H landed right in front of Cyborg. Instantly they started having a fist fight!

"I am not dumb! I make all the Titan's gadgets and vehicles! So that shows you that I am not dumb!" shouted Cyborg angrily.

Mr. H grabbed Cyborg with his red energy! Cyborg struggled to break free!

"Cyborg!" screamed Beast Boy.

Mr. H started going through a wall with Cyborg still in his grasp!

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy screamed again.

He ran to help his friend.

"BB! Go get help!" Cyborg managed to scream back.

Just then the basement door swung open. Robin who had heard the screams jumped down the stairs. He saw Cyborg half way through the wall! Beast Boy was desperately trying to pull him out!

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed what was left of Cyborg! Together the two Titans tried desperately to pull him back. Now only Cyborg's head and arms could be seen.

"Guys, just give up! Let go!" groaned Cyborg.

"No! We'll never let go! Never!" growled Robin.

Right after he said that, a bolt of red energy hit him and Beast Boy. They went flying backward. They tumbled on the ground. Robin got back up.

"Cyborg!" he screamed.

Now only Cyborg's hand could be seen. Robin ran to grab it, but it disappeared right when he was a foot away from the wall! Robin slammed into the wall and started punching it!

"Cyborg! No Cyborg!" he whined.

He kept on hitting the wall. Beast Boy sadly got up and went over to Robin and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. H did this. He took Cyborg!" explained Beast Boy.

Robin clenched his teeth and waved a fist in the air.

"We'll find you Cyborg. Don't worry, we'll find you." Growled an angry Robin.

He and Beast Boy stood alone and stared at the wall that Cyborg disappeared in.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

17

Raven and Starfire reached the basement door, but there was no sign of the other Titans.

"Oh no, where have they gone?" gasped Starfire.

"Well I told them to stay here!" groaned Raven.

"What if they have been captured and we're too late to save them?!" worried Starfire.

Raven looked at the opened door.

"They went down into the basement when I told them not to!" she growled.

The two girls went down the stairs and saw Robin and Beast Boy staring at a wall.

"When I tell you to stay where you are, stay where you are!" shouted an unhappy Raven.

They walked over to them. Starfire looked around the room for Cyborg.

"Friends, where is Cyborg?" she asked.

Robin and Beast Boy turned to face them. They stared at the ground with sad looks on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy took a step toward them.

"Mr. H took him." He explained.

Starfire and Raven gasped.

"Oh no! We must find him! We can not abandon him! We must search the tower!" stated Starfire.

Robin walked over to the power box and turned the power back on. Just then some red eyed black wolves jumped out of the walls! The four Titans screamed with surprise!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

18

Altogether there were twelve wolves. They surrounded the Titans. Robin got out a bird-a-rang from his utility belt. He threw it at one of the wolves. The wolf dodged it then ran up to Robin, and scratched him in the face!

"Robin!" screamed Starfire.

Robin stumbled backward, he felt the wound and passed out. Raven grabbed him right when a wolf was about to bite him. She touched his wound.

"These wolves have a chemical in their claws that makes whatever they scratch pass out!" explained Raven.

"Will he be okay?" asked Starfire.

"For now; we need to get something on his wound before the chemical turns into a poison!" worried Raven.

Starfire gasped. Beast Boy bravely turned into a wolf and attacked one of the black wolves. Instantly a dog fight began. Raven and Starfire looked at him with terror.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?!" cried a surprised Raven.

Beast Boy turned into a leopard and threw the black wolf into a wall. It turned into dust and disappeared. Quickly he resumed human form.

"I'm distracting them for you, what does it look like? Now go!" he shouted.

A black wolf charged at him! Beast Boy turned into a tiger and jumped onto the wolf! Raven and Starfire exchanged nervous glances.

"But Beast Boy, what about the chemical? What if you get scratched?!" yelled Starfire.

Beast Boy resumed human form again.

"I've already been scratched and nothing happened! I guess the chemical in their claws can't harm shape shifters like me!" answered Beast Boy.

He again turned into the tiger and fought. The wolf turned into dust. Suddenly two more came running and jumped onto Beast Boy! He turned into a gorilla and knocked them off him.

Holding Robin, Raven levitated in the air, and then she levitated out the door with Starfire flying behind her! Five wolves noticed them leave and they followed. Leaving Beast Boy behind with five!

"We have to get him in the hospital room upstairs!" commanded Raven.

She levitated faster with Starfire keeping up with her. Just then they heard some snarling. Starfire looked behind them. She gasped.

"What?" asked a worried Raven.

"Some evil black dogs are following us!" screamed Starfire. "We can not let them get Robin!"

Starfire fell behind and started hurling star bolts at the wolves. One star bolt hit a wolf and it instantly turned into dust! Starfire giggled with delight and threw more star bolts!

The wolves dodged the attacks. Then one of then jumped on Starfire! She screamed and star bolts came out of her eyes and hit the wolf! It turned into dust! Raven stopped and waited for Starfire. Starfire turned toward her.

"Raven, go take Robin to the room of the hospital! I will be fine!" ordered Starfire.

Raven nodded and levitated away with Robin. Starfire dived at the wolves and threw star bolts at them! Starfire didn't notice a wolf get pass her and it went after Raven and Robin!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

19

Raven levitated into the hospital room and set Robin on a hospital bed. Then she quickly grabbed some herbs and medicines. She mixed them together to make a cream for Robin. After she did this, she gently put it on his wound. After letting the cream sink in a little, she said:

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos,"

Her hand glowed a light purple. She then touched Robin's wound and her magic made the wound heal. Raven took her cloak's hood off her head. Robin slowly opened his eyes he looked at her.

"Raven, what happened?"

"There was a chemical in the wolf's claws. That's what made you pass out." Explained Raven.

"Where are Starfire and Beast Boy?"

"We had to get you in here and put an antidote on your wound. Otherwise it would have turned into a poison and killed you. They held off the wolves while I got you in here and healed you."

Robin stared at her.

"Wow, thanks."

"Well, after all the times you saved me it was just a simple paying back." Said Raven.

She blushed. Robin stood up.

"We've got to find Starfire and Beast Boy before it's too late! I don't want them to disappear like Cyborg!" explained Robin.

Raven nodded. Right when Robin was going to open the door it flew open and a wolf stood in the doorway. Robin and Raven gasped!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

20

The wolf growled at the two Titans. Saliva dripped down from its muzzle. Then it went inside and paced around them. Robin stood in front of Raven to protect her.

He glared at the wolf. Suddenly the wolf pounced! Raven grabbed Robin's arm and they teleported into the hall!

"Run!" commanded Raven.

The two Titans started running down the hall! The wolf jumped out of the room and followed them!

Suddenly a hole popped in front of them. Without warning the two Titans fell into the hole! The hole became a tunnel and they suddenly went sliding down! They screamed! The wolf went in after them!

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Just then they saw an opening! They went flying out of the tunnel and landed on boulders! They were outside of Titan's Tower!

"Whoa!" gasped Raven.

Just then the wolf popped out of the tunnel! Right when it was out of the tunnel, the tunnel disappeared! Robin and Raven backed away.

Suddenly the wolf started growing bigger! It could walk on its legs, it grew a hunched back, its claws grew longer, and its teeth grew longer! It let out a horrible loud howl!

"Just when you thought it couldn't get creepier!" moaned Raven.

The wolf monster snarled at them. Robin got some discs out of his utility belt while Raven put on her cloak's hood and got her black energy ready to strike.

The wolf howled again and charged! Robin jumped at the monster while Raven levitated to it. They let out a ferocious yell and attacked!

Robin threw his discs which exploded on the wolf! Then Raven grabbed a boulder with her black energy and hurled it at the monster! The wolf dodged and fire balls shot out of its eyes! Robin and Raven dodged the attacks and took cover behind a boulder!

After the fire balls stopped coming Robin jumped out and karate kicked the wolf in the face! The wolf went flying backward! Robin charged at the wolf and continued to fight it! Raven crawled out from behind the boulder just in time to see the wolf grab Robin and hurl him far away into Jump City Bay!

"Robin!" cried Raven.

Right when she was about to go help him, the wolf jumped in front of her and growled. Raven backed away. Her eyes glowed white and her fists were surrounded with black energy. She got ready to fight.

The wolf moved toward her still snarling. Raven kept backing away from it. Then she found out that she was trapped! The wolf moved her into a corner where she couldn't run away!

Raven glared at the wolf. Suddenly the wolf pounced at her! Raven teleported to a boulder. She stared down angrily at the wolf.

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos!" shouted Raven.

With her black energy, she picked up some sharp rocks and threw them at the monster! The wolf dodged all the rocks. When he wasn't looking, Raven grabbed a boulder and hurled it at him. The boulder hit him and he went flying backward!

Raven walked over to the wolf, ready for more. The wolf pushed the boulder off him. He rubbed his head and glared at Raven. Its red eyes shone with fury. It got back up on its hind legs and walked up to her.

Raven didn't move. She glared back at the wolf. Her teeth were clenched and her hands were into fists.

"What do you want?!" she growled ferociously.

The wolf just smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

21

Just then the wolf changed into Mr. H! Mr. H had been the wolf all along!

"You!" gasped Raven. "What do you want?!"

"What do I want? I'm here to trade with you."

Raven gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by trade?"

"You see child, I have your precious friends in my grasp. And I can easily dispose of them if you don't sign this,"

Mr. H held out a paper and a pen.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"It's a paper that if you sign it, then I will be able to own you and make you my slave."

Raven gasped.

"So I was the one you were after all along!"

"Correct." Said Mr. H. "Now will you sign and be my slave, or will you have your friends be destroyed?"

Raven looked sadly at the paper. She picked up the pen. Mr. H smiled and held out the paper. Right when she was going to sign it a bird-a-rang came out of no where and knocked the paper out of Mr. H's hand! The paper flew away in the breeze.

Mr. H and Raven looked to see a soaking wet Robin come crawling out of the water and onto dry land. Robin quickly shook his head and his hair became his normal spiky hairdo.

Raven smiled and ran to his side. Mr. H yelled in frustration. Then he grabbed Robin with his red energy and started squeezing him! Raven stared in horror.

"Robin!" she cried.

"Now swear that you will become my slave or else I will squeeze every bit of life out of him!" commanded Mr. H.

Raven stared as Robin tried to break free from Mr. H's power.

"Raven!" he gasped. "Don't do it! He's scared of you! He wants to own you because you are the only one who can defeat him! You are his weakness!"

Mr. H stopped squeezing him and stared at him with surprise.

"H-how did you know that?" he asked.

Robin sucked in a big gulp of air.

"Easy, ever since we first met you, I noticed that you became weak when ever Raven touched you with her black energy. So I figured you wanted to own her because she's the only one who can defeat you! With Raven out of the way you could easily control the city!" explained Robin.

Mr. H glared at him. And then started choking him! Robin gagged and struggled even more to break free from his power. Raven watched with terror!

"Now do as I say or your little friend dies!"

Raven looked back and forth at Robin and Mr. H. Suddenly her eyes glowed white and she threw a ball of her energy at Mr. H! It hit him right in the face and sent him flying into a boulder.

Because of this Robin was released from his red energy. He collapsed onto the ground! Raven helped him up. Robin breathed in big gulps of air.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Robin nodded. Just then Mr. H got up and charged at them! Out of no where a boulder came flying from behind him. It hit him and sent him flying into the ground.

Robin and Raven looked to see who threw the boulder. On an even bigger boulder stood Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy! Robin and Raven smiled and ran up to meet their friends. Mr. H got back up and stared at the three new comers.

"How did you escape from that room I locked you in?" he asked

"Dude, we're good guys. We always escape." Answered Beast Boy.

"And now your going to get your butt kicked!" added Cyborg.

Together Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire attacked! Robin threw one of his discs, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Starfire hurled a star bolt, and Raven fired a ray of black energy. All of these attacks hit Mr. H at the same time. Slowly he started turning into dust!

"Nooooooo!" he screamed.

He was gone and defeated.

"Okay that was freaky." Said Beast Boy.

He stared at the remains of Mr. H.

"We have done it! We are victorious!" cheered Starfire.

She flew around in circles. Cyborg yawned.

"Well I'm tired. It's been a long day."

All the Titans smiled and walked back in the tower. Robin glanced back at the remains of Mr. H. He had a feeling that Mr. H wasn't really gone.


End file.
